


Irreplaceable You

by eunthusiast



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunthusiast/pseuds/eunthusiast
Summary: where seongwu and minhyun were living a happy life together until an evil, invincible predator invades seongwu's body which ends up limiting their time together.(inspired by the film irreplaceable you)





	Irreplaceable You

Music played from the speakers as the couple greeted their guests in the living room of their wonderful house. People entered and said their congratulations before moving on to mingle with the other guests or headed straight to the food table. It was clear that night that the couple were shining brightly with smiles plastered on their handsome faces as they shook hands with everyone and received their praises. The look of love was evident in their faces with the way they looked at each other and it was clear that not even time had managed to change the way they feel.

“Hyung!” A sparrow-like boy shouted as he walked through the door followed by two other boys who were holding boxes.

“Woojin, Daehwi and Jihoon welcome.” The taller greeted, bright smile on his face as he pulled his lover towards the three boys.

“Minhyun hyung and Seongwu hyung congratulations!” They screamed and pulled the two older men into a hug.

“Thank you kids.” Seongwu replied, smile on his face as he received the younger’s’ presents. He handed them to Minhyun to placed it on the table behind them.

“So hyung, who popped the question?” Jihoon asked curiously.

“Me of course. We wouldn’t have been engaged if I waited for Minhyunnie.” Seongwu beamed as Minhyun wrapped his arm around his fiancé’s shoulder.

“That’s so sweet.” Daehwi cooed.

“Hyung are you okay?” Woojin asked while giving Seongwu a concerned look. The others looked at Woojin weirdly but he just shrugged his shoulder and pointed at Seongwu. “Hyung looks pale.”

“I’m fine. I just wasn’t feeling well this morning but it was too late to cancel. How did you know?” Seongwu answered, raising an eyebrow at Woojin.

“Hyung did you forget that we’re practically family and we grew up together? Of course I’d notice.”

“Ah.” Seongwu said and nodded his head before shooing the kids to either mingle or get something to eat. He turned to Minhyun who just kissed his forehead and led him to the couch.

“Sit here. I’ll get you something to drink.” The slightly younger one just nodded his head and turned to look at all the guests. This one step is a move to forever with the love of his life and he can’t wait to walk the aisle to be with him for the rest of their lives. He smiled at the thought of being by Minhyun’s side forever, dealing with any challenges in life wouldn’t be so hard as long as Minhyun was there to hold his hand and likewise. They’ve been at each other’s side since they were 10 and it had always been them against the world.

As he reminisced their life together so far, his vision started to spin so he closed his eyes to try to try to still it but it didn’t help. He stood up and tried to find Minhyun but before he could even take another step, the world went black.

\-----

Seongwu had always believed that God was always on his side, guarding him and protecting him from all the evils of the world. He was a firm believer that things happened for a reason because God had made plans for them and he always accepted it. All the challenges and difficulties he'd faced in his life so far, he accepted them and tackled them without complaint because he believed that there was a reward for him at the end. Seongwu believed that if he goes through life without any complaints and if he just lived a good and honest life, God would be kind to him. But now, as soon as the doctor uttered the two life changing words, he started questioning whether God was there for him or not. He wondered why, of all people in the world, did this have to happen to him when he was about to walk in a new path. 

Frozen in his bed with Minhyun at his side, Seongwu wondered if he lived his life with no regrets. He wondered if he was able to live his life to the fullest, if he did all the things he wanted to do. Seongwu listed all the things he wished to do in his head because who knows, maybe he would drop dead any time soon and his life would have been a waste. He turned his head and saw his fiance, tears streaming down his face as he held on to Seongwu's hand like his life depended on it. The younger wanted to reach out and tell him everything is going to be okay but he knew, he knew that nothing would because in a couple of days, weeks or months, he wouldn't be around anymore. Not wanting to linger on the thought any longer, Seongwu lied back down on his bed and closed his eyes while tightening his hold on Minhyun's hand, praying that he wouldn't leave yet and with one thought in his mind, Seongwu drifted off to sleep. 

_'I'm dying.'_

\-----

Letting their friends know had been difficult. He watched as tears filled their eyes, he watched as sobs wracked through their body, crying out of pity and grief. As he watched them, he wondered if this is how they'd be like when he dies, if they'd sound so sad and heartbroken as they lower his coffin down on the ground. He looked on as Minhyun tried to comfort his friends and he desperately wanted to but he knew he couldn't. How could he give comfort to others when he couldn't even comfort himself? They all hugged him one by one, offering him words of comfort and apologies but it all just flew to the back of his head. He just smiled and nodded until they all left one by one, leaving him with Minhyun. The older lied down on the bed next to him and wrapped him in his arms. Minhyun hummed a familiar tune under his breath as Seongwu rested his head on the older's chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. The sound of Minhyun's heartbeat and his gentle hums eventually lulling him to sleep.

"Everything is gonna be okay." The older whispered before Seongwu fell asleep. 

\-----

His first chemotherapy session had been eventful. The nurse was a young woman called Kim Chungha. She made him feel comfortable and had engaged in light conversation with him. She was a pretty good listener and Seongwu found himself spilling all his worries regarding life after he's gone. At first Chungha didn't say anything, she just hummed as Seongwu rambled but in the end she ended up giving him a piece of advice that he ended up taking with him. 

"Just live in the present because if you keep focusing on the future, you might forget about those who are currently living the moment with you." 

The thought stuck in his head and he never bothered thinking about what could be and instead focused on what is currently happening. He spent the next couple of days before his first support group session hanging around Minhyun and his family, talks of the wedding eventually evaporating. Everything has been put on hold, from the booking of venues to their tux fitting since Seongwu needs all the time he could to focus on his health, or what's left of it. 

In the day of his first support group session, he whined all the way there but Minhyun wouldn't budge, telling him that it may do him good to be around people who would understand what he's going through. As soon as they reached the building, he pouted in his seat but Minhyun leaned in and kissed the pout away before kicking him out of the car.

"If you decide you don't like it, I won't force you to go again. Just give this one session a chance okay? I'll pick you up afterwards." The older said, giving Seongwu that charming smile that he knows would always make Seongwu do his bidding. 

"Fine." he mumbled before turning to walk in the building. He stopped when he heard Minhyun's voice calling him from the car.

"Hey." Minhyun said. He watched as Seongwu turned and as soon as their eyes met, he blew him a kiss. "I love you."

Seongwu's face crumbled up into fake disgust and he rolled his eyes but as soon as their eyes met again, he gave his fiance a gentle smile before uttering out an "I love you too" and headed inside the building. He could feel the heat crawl up his face and his heart was beating erratically. Even after all these years, Minhyun still has this effect on him. 

The moment he walked into the room, he saw a group of people of all sorts of ages knitting. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, wondering if he was in the wrong room until one person waved him over. He pointed at himself and the man nodded so he just walked further into the room and sat down on the one empty chair. Seongwu bowed at the people sitting next to him and they gave him a small smile in return. 

"Introduce yourself." the man who waved him over said. 

"My name is Ong Seongwu and I'm 26 years old." he introduced himself. He watched as the people in the room looked puzzled and before they could even ask, Seongwu cut them off by saying "It's Ong. Not Hong, Gong or Song." 

"I'm Yoon Jisung." the man on his left uttered out. "I'm 30 years old so I guess you can call me hyung?" 

"I'm Bae Jinyoung. I'm 17 years old." the young man on his right mumbled. Seongwu's eyes widened as he looked at the younger with pity in his eyes. How can someone so young suffer like this? The world truly is a cruel place. 

With that, the group introduced themselves one by one but Seongwu talked to Jisung and Jinyoung the most, enjoying their company the most. He found out that Jisung was an elementary school teacher and him and his wife are expecting their first child together. Seongwu thought that it was a sad affair, that Jisung's child was going to grow up without a father but he didn't voice it out loud, knowing full well that it was a sensitive topic. Seongwu's heart ached the most for Jinyoung. He had his life ahead of him, he was cast by an entertainment company and was set to debut until he was diagnosed with stage four lung cancer. Preparations were stopped and he had to focus on his health but he knew, deep down that poor little boy knew that he wouldn't be able to make it long. He told Seongwu and Jisung that it's been a year since he was diagnosed and how lucky he was to still be alive but he was scared that he wouldn't last long. As soon as the words left his mouth, Seongwu pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back in comfort. 

Safe to say, at the end of the session Seongwu had made some new friends who had earned their place in his heart. 

\-----

The group were sitting in the seat by the window, talking about anything. Over the past couple of weeks, they found themselves growing closer to each other, sharing their pains and fears with those who could understand what they're going through together. Jisung was currently talking about how there's only two months left until his daughter is born and how excited he was for her birth. His eyes lit up as he talked about all the presents he brought her and how he was going to dote on her for the rest of his life. It wasn't until he spoke of how he wished his wife would find a decent man after he's gone that Seongwu's eyes widened. Jinyoung just looked at the oldest curiously and listened to him speak but Seongwu cut him off. 

"Wait. You want your wife to find someone after you're gone?" 

"Of course. I'd want her to move on straight away."

"Why?" 

"What do you mean why?" Jisung asked, squinting his eyes at Seongwu as if to say that the answer was obvious. When the younger just gaped at him, he sighed before saying "I wouldn't want her to grieve over me for too long. I'd want her to be happy, to find a decent man who would love her and our daughter as much as I do. She shouldn't grieve on the past for too long." 

Jinyoung just nodded in understanding. He knew where Jisung was coming from but Seongwu just looked at the oldest incredulously. He doesn't fully understand it because he can't see Minhyun with anyone other than himself. It's always been Seongwu and Minhyun and vice versa for so long that Seongwu didn't like the thought of Minhyun being with someone else as selfish as that sounds. Minhyun was his entire universe, he was the one that kept him grounded and he was the light at the very dark path that he was walking on. 

"Do you want Minhyun to grieve over you for the rest of his life?" Jisung questioned. What was initially a harmless question had poked at Seongwu's heart and caused him to think. He mulled over the question before answering Jisung who was giving him an expectant look. 

"Of course not. I'd want him to be happy no matter what because tears don't belong in his face." Seongwu replied. 

"Then why are you judging me?" 

"I'm not hyung. I'm just- You just opened up my eyes?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I'd want Minhyun to be happy too but there's a problem." 

"What is it?"

"Minhyun is so awkward and this is the only relationship he's been in. How can he find someone when he's so awkward?" Instead of getting a helpful answer like he expected, he only got a boisterous laugh in return and even Jinyoung was looking at him with a teasing smile on his face. Offended at the response he got, Seongwu placed his hand in his chest and gasped dramatically.

"It will happen in time. Minhyun is an extremely handsome man, he wouldn't find difficulty in finding someone else." Jisung replied, wiping the tears from his eyes. Although Jisung intended to be helpful, Seongwu felt a pang in his heart at the oldest's answer. Of course people would be flocking around Minhyun like a bunch of hungry wolves, his fiance is after all the most handsome and alluring man in the world. But the thought still hurts, the thought that someday it would be someone else who's going to be walking down the aisle, who'd get to wake up to Minhyun's beautiful eyesmile, who'd be at the end of his nagging and most importantly, it would be someone else who'd receive Minhyun's heart. Seongwu prays that the person would treasure Minhyun and love him for him, not because of his so called 'perfect' image. 

"Hyung." Jinyoung croaked out, bringing Seongwu out of his thoughts. "It's okay because even if Minhyun hyung does find someone else in the future, you'd still live on in his heart." 

That seemed to have taken all the worries he had and as soon as Minhyun arrived to pick him up, he waved goodbye to Jisung before picking up Jinyoung's oxygen tank and leading the younger to the car. He watched as Minhyun doted on the younger and he realised how Minhyun would make a great father in the future. Thoughts filled his head until and idea popped up.

He was going to find Minhyun someone to be with until his time runs out.

\-----

Seongwu put his plan into action the next couple of days with the help of his trusted sidekick Bae Jinyoung who didn't hesitate to tell him that his plan was stupid every time they met. Jisung would occasionally join them but he would leave after a short while so he could spend more time with his wife. Seongwu had created a Tinder profile for Minhyun much to Jinyoung's annoyance and he had even set up an interview for potential lovers but it hadn't ended up well, with one of the candidates walking out in fury as Jinyoung just watched on in the other table with an amused smile on his face. In the end, him and Jinyoung would always end up in the park feeding the pigeons and talking about anything and everything. They both couldn't walk around for too long as Seongwu had slowly started to lose his strength and he found it hard to walk around for a long period of time. 

"You know hyung, you're so lucky to have Minhyun hyung." Jinyoung stated. Seongwu raised an eyebrow at him but he just ignored in and continued. "He's always by your side, supporting you in whatever you want to do. Minhyun hyung also loves you unconditionally. He's always on time to pick you up, he always knows what you want before you could even say it and he knows when you're hurting. He comforts you when you need it the most." 

"What are you trying to say?"

"He might get hurt when he finds out about what you're doing." 

Seongwu just laughed it off, certain that Minhyun wouldn't find out and that Minhyun would understand. He waved off what Jinyoung had said and changed the topic completely, convinced that Minhyun wouldn't get mad.

Little did he know that he was wrong and an argument broke out that very day when Minhyun found out about his plans when a co-worker at work saw his profile on Tinder. He had confronted Seongwu about it and everything had all gone south real quick and before he knew it, Minhyun was already walking out of their house, not even looking back. 

\-----

It had been a week since he last saw Minhyun and he misses him. He had been avoiding leaving the house, only answering his phone when it was urgent and only leaving the comfort of their own home when he needed to. Jaehwan had texted him letting him know that Minhyun was staying with him which came as a relief to him because at least Minhyun was safe. During the course of the week, his friends had tried to keep him company but they all had jobs so they couldn't be with him most of the time. Jinyoung tried to be there for him but he couldn't ask the younger to travel all the way to his house when he knows full well that the younger has difficulty breathing. Jisung had barely spent time with them but he couldn't blame him since his daughter was born early on in the week. 

As time went passed, Seongwu wished he could see Minhyun and apologise to him but he didn't know how to face him. He knew he was in the wrong but why was it so difficult to say sorry? He wants nothing more but to see Minhyun, he longed for his comforting hugs and he longed to hear his voice and he-

His thoughts were broken when his phone rang. He hesitated to answer it but as soon as he saw that it was Jinyoung, he answered straight away.

"Hyung." Jinyoung sobbed through the phone, breathing uneven. 

"Jinyoung what's wrong?" Seongwu asked, worry lacing his voice. He soothed the younger, trying to calm him down and as soon as his breathing started to even out, Seongwu felt his heart drop at what the younger had said next.

_"Jisung hyung is gone."_

\-----

He fell asleep that day, tears streaming down his face, unable to comprehend that one of his dear friends was gone. When he woke up the next day, familiar arms were wrapped around him and he thought he was dreaming. He looked up and he saw Minhyun looking worse for wear but still managed to gave him a loving look. The older kissed his forehead and pulled him into a hug. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that and I should've thought about what you want instead of making decisions for you. I love you and I just didn't want you to feel alone after I'm gone. I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me." Seongwu apologised. He waited patiently for the slightly older one to reply, nerves causing him to overthink. Minhyun pulled back and faced him, causing Seongwu to look back at him nervously, afraid that Minhyun was too mad and that he'd leave him on his own. 

"You want me to be okay after you’re gone right?" Seongwu nodded in response. "But I’m not gonna be okay, no matter how much you push me away or try to find some replacement. You can’t make me okay without you. You'll always be in my heart no matter what you or anybody says. You know why? It's because I love you and you're my world. I can't imagine being with anyone else but you. Which is why I'm asking you to marry me."

Seongwu's eyes widened, absolutely speechless at what Minhyun had said. He watched as the slightly older one had pulled a ring out and looked at Seongwu earnestly. 

"It was you who had proposed first, but I wanted to do it too. You just so happened to beat me to it. So Ong Seongwu, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?" 

"Yes." the younger replied almost immediately. He leapt into the older's arms, tears of joy streaming down his face as laughter filled the empty house once more but not for long.

Later on that day, Seongwu, along with Jinyoung and Minhyun had paid their respects to Jisung's family. Minhyun had acted as a pillar of support to Seongwu and Jinyoung as both broke down in the wake, unable to control their emotions. It seems like he only waited for his daughter before he let the fatigue take over him and finally let go of all the pain with a peace of mind. They almost broke down when they saw Jisung's newborn daughter who looked so much like her father. They stayed for as long as they could until it was time for them to leave, giving Jaehee their condolence once more. 

_'I'll see you soon hyung.'_

\-----

After that day, everything went by so fast that Seongwu could hardly remember what happened the day before. The wedding preparations started again and they had planned an early wedding, unsure of when his time would finally run out. Seongwu was growing weaker each day and he's finding it difficult to hold on but he's trying, he's desperately trying to hold on for Minhyun and even for Jinyoung, who hadn't been the same since Jisung's passing last month. 

The night before the wedding, Seongwu and Minhyun were sitting around in their couch, talking about what their plans were for the future. Seongwu felt his eyelids getting heavier but he fought it off and listened to Minhyun talk excitedly about the wedding tomorrow. He smiled and looked at the older, trying to memorise his features, certain that his time would come soon. 

"- you're going to look so alluring in your tux tomorrow, I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off you. I can't wait to spend foreve-" Minhyun was saying but noticed how tired Seongwu was looking every second.

"Baby? Are you okay?" he asked, pulling Seongwu out of his thoughts. 

"I'm just tired." the younger answered. "Can we practice our first dance one last time?" 

Minhyun was about to refuse, seeing how the younger could fall asleep any time soon but one look into his eyes and he knew he couldn't refuse. Seongwu looked so eager to practice it one last time so Minhyun helped him up and wrapped his arm around his waist as Seongwu wrapped his arms around Minhyun's neck and leaned his head on the older's shoulder. They danced as _Say You Won't Let Go_ played in the speaker, not saying anything. 

"I love you Hwang Minhyun." Seongwu said, breaking the silence. Minhyun looked down at the other, a terrible feeling filling his gut. He saw how Seongwu's eyes were slowly closing and his breathing becoming slower. The older lifted him up and took him back to their room, carefully placing him by their bed and sitting beside him. He caressed Seongwu's cheek and the younger covered his hand with his, giving him a sad smile. 

"I love you too Ong Seongwu." As soon as the words left Minhyun's mouth, the younger's eyes started to close as tears streamed down the older's face. "Always." 

The moment the last word was uttered, Seongwu's hand let go as he fell into a deep sleep.

\-----

The couple's group of family and friends filled the house and all settled into the living room. Minhyun was stood at the front of the room, wearing his tux with a letter in his hand. Everyone had tears in their eyes as they watched the broken man open the letter with shaking hands. He cleared his throat before reading the letter out loud. 

_"Min, full disclosure: I'm starting to have a pretty strong feeling that I might not make it to the big day. So yeah you're probably on your own. Sorry about that, I guess this really gives new meaning to the term cold feet. So why did I go ahead with planning it anyway? Well, mostly I thought, no matter what, you're probably gonna need a party. See it's not so bad to have someone plan for you a tiny bit. So if you'll allow me, just a few words of advice._

_Mom and dad please try to stop worrying. Have a little fun once in a while and keep meeting your friends, maybe they could give you a sense of comfort. Jaehwan, continue to be there for Minhyun in any way you can, even if it means annoying him all the time. Daniel and Sungwoon hyung, please look after the studio while I'm gone. I know I don't really need to ask but don't let the vibe of it go down just because I'm gone. I'm watching you. Woojin, Jihoon, Daehwi and Guanlin, I hope that you keep finding success in life but I pray that you don't neglect your health. It's more important than leading a successful life._

_Jinyoung, my precious little bean, live life to the fullest. Don't let your illness get in the way of having fun. I'll say hello to Jisung hyung for you and we'll be looking out for you from above so don't fall into a puddle of sadness okay? We'll always be here with you._

_And one last thing, the most important thing I wanted to say, to Min, thank you. I've loved you since the beginning , I'll love you forever. You have been the greatest gift of my life. You're gonna be okay, I promise. You're strong and you'll get through this. Truth is, I don't know how to say goodbye to you, because I don't want to say goodbye so I guess I'll see you around."_

As soon as Minhyun finished reading Seongwu's last letter, he broke down in tears. Jaehwan shot up from where he was sitting and pulled his best friend into a hug which had eventually turned into a group hug as the rest joined in, attempting to comfort the distraught man. He shook in Jaehwan's embrace, tears staining the younger's shirt. He thought he had no more tears left to cry but then it seems like he thought wrong. When he looked up, he saw Seongwu from the doorway with Jisung giving him a small smile. Minhyun watched as Seongwu waved at him with a smile on his face. Seongwu turned to leave an Minhyun wanted to follow him but he knew it wasn't his time yet and seeing Seongwu one last time filled him calmed him down and filled him with ease. Instead, he whispered one last thing before Seongwu completely disappeared. 

"I'll see you around." 

And he will because this isn't goodbye. 


End file.
